


Take Me to Church

by battlecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Homophobia, Hozier, M/M, POV, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song and video of 'Take Me to Church' By Hozier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

Dean climbed over the cracked stone wall onto the river bank, Cas trailing directly behind him, using Dean's shoulder as leverage to pull himself up and over the wall. The two of them kicked along the pebble bank, swinging their entwined hands back and forth as they laughed mercilessly at each other's jokes until they came up onto a width of grass that lead up to the town's football field. They dropped hands and shoved them into their jeans pockets. Cas cleared his throat and put a bit of distance between them before anyone would have the chance to see them. 

They walked across the field, making an effort to keep their silence, until a kid a few metres to the left of them collapsed into a heap into the muddy grass after missing his ball and kicked at the air instead. Dean spluttered and let his head fall into the crook of Cas' neck as he laughed. Cas joined in with his laughter and they snickered, on and off the entire way across the field.

Hiding behind the metal doors of the equipment storage container at the edge of the grass, someone they had never known; maybe they had seen him in passing but nothing more. He watched with narrowed eyes, the scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face hiding a disgusted snarl.

After Dean had walked Cas back to his house, he strolled back to his own home with music blaring through his earphones and drumming his hands in the air. He went straight upstairs to his bedroom and sat on his windowsill to look out at the view of the town below him. At the right side almost too far over for Dean to see, he noticed a group of people clad in dark jackets with hoods pulled over their heads and scarves covering their faces. He watched them for around ten minutes before they started moving, first toward the church where they stopped for a few minutes and then in the direction of his house. As they got closer, Dean recognised a few of them from the few services he'd attended. They had sneered at him the entire way through the service, threatening him with crude hanging actions and whispering at him. _Fucking faggot. You shouldn't be here, you don't belong here. Die, faggot._

* * *

“Shit, _shit. Cas. Shit._ Fuck, no. Please, no.” Dean grabbed the backpack in his wardrobe and pulled clothes down from their hangers, throwing them into the bag as quickly as he could manage. He grabbed a jacket from the rack and burst out the back door, not bothering to lock it after himself.

He began towards Cas' house, sprinting long after he was panting, wheezing as his lungs closed up on him. He followed the direct route along the road for a couple of minutes before he heard jeering close behind him. They were closing in.

He pulled off the road onto a small stretch of grass behind the road and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialled Cas' number over and over again, cursing under his breath when he didn't pick up, over and over again.

“Come on, Cas. Not now, baby. I need you to pick up. Come on, baby.” Dean picked up into a sprint again, still trying Cas' phone as he got closer to his house.

The crowd behind him had dissipated; only two or three voices could be heard behind him now. Dean picked up more speed, pushing his body further than he could manage, tears running down his face as the desperation to reach Cas bubbled up in his chest.

* * *

 

The door to Cas' house was swinging open when he arrived, eyes bloodshot and struggling for breath. He stepped over the threshold and tiptoed through the hall. His eyes were pinned open, glued to the destruction the house had faced. Furniture was smashed into a million pieces, glass shattered on the floor. The windows were gaping holes in their frames. There were clothes and notebooks and records strewn everywhere.  
Dean heard a loud cheer from outside and his head snapped to the side. He sidled through the ruins of Cas' house and out the half-open back door into the garden.

There was a small hill covered in mud tracks leading down to an enclosed field behind the garden gate. A fire blew billowing clouds of dark smoke up into the air above the trees surrounding the field. Sharp cries could be heard close to where the smoke seemed to be coming from. Dean ran down the decline of the garden and climbed over the picket fence, avoiding the gate he knew would creak at every touch. He pushed through the trees, swivelling his head to make sure there was no one following him.  
The fire came into sight as he neared the clearing in the trees. There was a group of people in dark jackets in a clump next to the fire. The same group Dean had been running from less than fifteen minutes ago. They had gotten to Cas first. Before Dean had had the chance to get him out. He felt a lump rise into his throat and panic coursed through his veins.

The gang moved away from the fire only a few seconds after Dean had arrived at the clearing. They laughed and screamed at something on the ground. Dean squinted his eyes to look closer at the heap on the ground. It was limp, limbs twisted and bent at unnatural angles.  
The lump in Dean's throat rose up to his eyes and burst into a river of tears that rushed down his face, over frozen and hard features. He walked towards the body on the ground as the crowed disappeared the opposite way into the trees, struggling more with each step he took in the direction of the fire. He fell to his knees at the body's head, his eyes glued to it's dead ones.  
Dean picked Cas' head up and laid it on his lap, letting his tears drop onto Cas' face as he stroked his hair, his cold face, over his lips, the last of the warmth disappearing under his fingers.

“Cas? Wake up, baby. I've got you now. Come on, baby, please. _Cas?_ ”

 


End file.
